


My mistake, My Redemption

by WeirdPandaWrites



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Ghost Arthur (Mystery Skulls Animated), Lewis cares about arthur, Memory Loss, Mild Blood, Multi, Mystery is a Angry boi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Temporary Character Death, but then he goes down right Yandere over him, but yall didn't here that from me, just a bit tho, lance is a sad boi, maybe some smut ┬┴┬┴┤ ͜ʖ ͡°) ├┬, so is vivi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdPandaWrites/pseuds/WeirdPandaWrites
Summary: What if Arthur died during hellBent?....What if Lewis Regretted it?.....what if he did something terrible To fix it?





	1. I'm going to protect you

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my Freind for helping me out with this Jazz <3

Arthur let out a pained Gasp as his body landed on the Spikes, His mind was racing.

‘Lewis is alive?....He hates me.......’ his eyes tearing up As he felt blood start to make its way up his throat. ‘The ghost at the mansion...It was him?’

“L- lewi -” He tried to call out, Only for him to start coughing violently. 

His chest coiled tightened painfully as he sputtered, gasping for air only to be met with lungs slowly filling with blood, ‘Was I not fast enough?...’. 

‘no....No NONONO I CAN’T LEAVE HIM LIKE THIS I NEED TO APOLOGISE!’ He tried to lift himself off the spikes, only for blood to start pooling in his mouth.

Above on the cliff's edge, Lewis was snapped from his stupor when he heard his friend weakly attempt to call out his name. 

"NO!" Lewis roared and leapt over the edge, avoiding the stalagmites upon his landing and ran over to his best friend who lay convulsing on a particular thick and rigid spike. "No  no no nononoNO ! Oh gods Arthur what have I done? I'm so sorry!"

Blood spilled over from the corners of his mouth when he tilted his head to look at the ghostly man beside him. His face was clearly showing signs of stress and suffocating but he still attempted to smile as if to say 'It's okay, I deserve this'. 

A sudden and sharp onslaught of burning in his chest made Arthur screw his eyes shut and squirm despite the large rock piercing his lower torso. Tears could clearly be seen forming in his eyes as he began to spasm from the lack of oxygen. 

In an attempt to reduce his suffering, Lewis carefully lifted him from the spike with the help of his deadbeats - all of which had distraught and scared expressions - and gently laid him on the ground.

One of the deadbeats came closer to Arthur's face, They made a sad noise before turning to look At Lewis.

‘is he dying?’ One of them asks.

Lewis didn’t know how to Reply, His Friend is dying because Of him...His Murderer. His mind Started to race, Trying to come up with different Solutions But why, Why did it hurt to see his Murderer...No His ‘best Friend' like This. “I don’t understand”

He Felt a Hand on his arm, Arthur  was looking up at him and gave a smile “I... found you.. . ” He choked out. His skin  started to  Tur n Pale and his body starting to go limp, His eyes going a pale colour as life slipped away from his body.

“Arthur? Arthur!” Lewis Yelled Sounding panicked, He quickly a Picked him up “Crap! I Can’t- “He Turned to look at his Dead Beats “I need  t o you Take him back to the mansion And Do NOT let anyone see him”.

They nodded, They Started to circle around Arthur’s limp Body And disappeared with Arthur's body with a Pink glow.

A Loud Gunshot came from outside.

‘Vivi!’ He Quickly turned to leave the cave, turning back into his Undead Form, the ‘Cave’ Disappearing Behind him.

Vivi Was on the ground, She Looked Panicked and Confused, in front of her was what looked like A huge Fox standing in front of her Except it wasn’t A fox foxes don’t Have Nine tails do they? No  no it was kitsune It was Protecting her.... Protecting her from Who?

The plant lady? Why was she here? “Stupid Mutt” She Growls “You can’t hide forever  I'll be Back And you Know it!” And just like that she was Gone.

“Vivi are You alright?” The Kitsune asked as it turned to Face her, Still keeping its distance As to Not freak her out more than she already was. She Cautiously reached out to Touch  The Kitsune’s face.

“Mystery?” She Asks. The Kitsune nods 

‘ So, its Mystery’ Lewis thinks.

She instantly Stand up And Hugs him. “I Never Knew you could do this!” She says Excitedly. “You’ve got to tell me all About ‘this’ Later.” She Gestures to his New Form.

He chuckled then nodded “I’ll try Explain as much as I can,  Vivi ”

“Not to interrupt” Another voice called out, “But Who Exactly was That”

It was Lance Still Holding his Shotgun in his hands.

“Lance....” Lewis says Quietly, His Heart Ached The last time He saw him was The Day they Asked Arthur to join Their Group. ‘.... Arthur....’ He heard his heart crack a Bit more.

“I'm not Sure,” Vivi says Slightly confused “The Last thing I remember was the Van... The Van” She sighs and Places both of her hands on her face “Arthur spent so much time fixing That thing He is going to be heartbroken when he  sees this”

“Where is My Nephew Anyways?” Lance asks Looking into the, now broken, Van. “Wasn't he with you guys?” 

“Yes, He was. we’re getting chased  b y this Truck and...” Mystery Stops and Starts to look around while sniffing the Air

“Mystery?” Vivi asks as she starts to look around  as well “What’s wrong?”

He stops when he notices Lewis “You.” He Growls as He starts to make his way Towards him “What Have you Done to him!?”

Lewis took a few steps back, He Refused to Answer... He Couldn’t ... How Could he tell Them That he killed  Him?

“Answer Me!” Mystery Yelled, but his voice Cracked It sounded like he was on the Verge of Tears but he Clearly wasn’t Showing it, His  eyes were Filled with hate and disgust towards him. “Where Is he!”

“Mystery Please calm down” Vivi stands in front of him Placing A hand of his head, she turns to Face Lewis “you're the ghost from the Mansion, right? The same one that was After Arthur? ” She Asks.

‘only if you knew’ Lewis thinks as he sadly Nods “I-...Yes”

“So, you can speak” She says Surprised. “That’s Interesting, is it telepathically?” 

“I'm sorry but what does this have to do With Arthur?” Lance Asks. Even though he wasn’t showing it but he was clearly Worried.

“Where is he Lewis” Mystery Asks, His voice filled with hate.

“he’s gone” Lewis finally confesses, His Voice Small 

Mystery lets out a dangerous growl “What?” Vivi Asks “What do you mean he is Gone?” 

“I knew it” Mystery Yells “You killed him didn’t you! Didn’t you LEWIS!”

He Visibly Flinched,  It shouldn’t have Hurt as Much as It did when Lewis heard his Name, “I Didn’t have a Choice!” He Yelled back. “I never wanted to hurt him”

_ He deserved so much worse. _ A  Vengeful voice said in his head.

“I really Hope it was Worth it, Lewis” Mystery Yelled “Take away the only friend that Still Cared about you, For what? Revenge?”

_ Oh it was  _ The voice commented again  _ you should have seen the all Blood that came out of his pathetic body.  _

“Lewis?” Lance says Confused which caught Lewis’s attention “As in  The ‘Lewis Pepper’ That went Missing A few Years back? Arthur’s Best Friend?”

“Yeah That’s him”

“I don’t Understand” Vivi  Finally Said as Tears started to make their way down Her Face , Lewis Wanted to desperately Comfort her But He couldn’t move His mind Was Racing with Memories of Back when he was alive. “ Arthur Spent so Long Looking for you, He barely Slept, He would stay up all Night Looking For ways to find you  And you just FUCKING KILL HIM” She Yells. 

“Vivi Listen-”, It was unlike Vivi to yell at him like this... Let alone Swear. 

“No! I won’t I Can’t  believe You” she argued “Arthur Told me about you he said ‘You were A nicest person he had Ever met’ And You just-” Her Voice cracked “I know I can’t remember what happened In that Cave But I know Damn Well Arthur Cared About you More than His Damn Self!” She yelled out Threw Tears.

_ That murderer couldn’t love anyone even if he Tried.  _ The voice commented

“I'm sorry” Lewis Says. “I Never Meant to hurt him I just...” ‘I just what?’ He asks himself ‘ I Just need to kill my best friend so I can be with you?’

“He lost so much already...” She mutters as she fell to her Knee’s, she was Full on crying at this point. Lance made his way Up to Her “It's Alright” He patted Her Back “Let it out” he heard lance sniff

It took Lewis a moment to Realized Lance was Crying also, but was clearly doing his best to Keep himself together. 

Lewis Turned to leave, He couldn’t stand to watch them cry, it made him feel worse than he already Does.

“ I'm sorry” He said as he disappeared in a flash of Purple flames

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lewis Reappeared in the mansion But the Colours were Slightly dull Due to his Cracked dull heart, The  Lights were Dim but Other than that the Mansion still looked the same.

“Boss  Boss !” One of his Deadbeats floated Towards to him,  they looked panicked.

Lewis let out a sigh as he Leans against a Wall “Yes? What’s wrong Now?”

“That guy you told to Bring here, Arthur, I think? We put him in one of the BedRooms but He stared to glow and Then suddenly he-”

It was cut off by the sound of something breaking coming from one of the Rooms Followed by Muffled yelling, Lewis Turned to Face the corridor the sound came from.

“well He woke up” the deadbeat continues “but He Looks different, Really different”

“Different how?” Lewis Says in a serious tone as He Stands up Straight, He turns to Walk down the corridor where The Noise is coming from, the deadbeat Followed Doing its best to try and explain what was Happening.

“He looks like You  But He Keeps...Changing” The deadbeat explained. “Like a mix between being human  And being a Ghost.”

“Ok what else happened” Lewis asks

“He saw us and Started to freak out, he’s Different really  REALLY Different”

Lewis Finally Gets to The Room Where the deadbeats Told Him they Left Arthur’s Body.

“I’d be careful, Lewis” One of the Knight suit’s commented “This one is Really Powerful”

he nodded and Cautiously Opened the Door.

Arthur Was Sitting in one of the Corners Of the room, with His Knee up to his chest on the Floor Clutching His Hair in a Painful grip. His Deadbeat was Right he did Look like Him But it looked like He Was phasing Between His Human Form and His Undead Form. “I̸̻͘ṁ̵̠ ̸͍̔Ș̵̚ç̷̄a̷̭͗ř̷͙ě̸̜d̴̺͆ ̷̧̕İ̴̥m̵̝̈́ ̸͙̀s̵̊͜c̴͌ͅa̷̰̾ŕ̷̢e̶͍͌ḍ̴” he heard Arthur mumble but his Voice Sounded Corrupted, Like a mix of Two Voices. It was Different from Lewis’s... So much Different.

Lewis carefully  But slowly Made his way toward Him, “hey  Hey Its Alright” He says in a Calm Voice trying not to Scare the New ‘ghost’.

Arthur Looked up at Him, Panic Filled his Eyes as He Tried  To Go furth e r into the corner “Stay away....  S̶t̵a̷y ̶ ̵  Ȃ̵̬̜͈̿W̷̡̘̼͚̎̈́̅̄͘A̸̙̘̅Y̶̝͎̱̹̬̊͝!” He yelled As  Electricity Shot Out of Him Hitting Multiple things in the Room, Breaking them instantly.

Electricity Shot Lewis  In the chest Pushing him back Slightly, Causing him to let  a Out a pained Grunt. 

‘Electricity?’ He Questions.

“Arthur Calm down” he tried again, this time Shifting into his Human Form, hoping it would Calm him down enough for Him to explain what is currently going on. ‘what even is going on’ He thinks to himself Shaking his head ‘I need to get control of this situation quick’ “You're going to End up Hurting yourself”

Arthur Didn’t reply, He Kept mumbling Stuff under his  breathe as His eyes darted around the room,  looking for a way to escaped, maybe?

Lewis makes his way towards him again, this time getting close Enough to put a hand on his shoulder. “Are you ok? You didn’t Hurt yourself, did you?”.

From what Lewis could Tell, Arthur Was In his human Form but his Eyes were Slightly Odd,  They did look a lot like Lewis’s But The colour of his Pupils were Different. One was Green and the Other Was Orange, His clothes we’re the Exact Same Except He had a Whole  In His white Shirt Which was covered in blood And He was missing his Vest, did he leave it in the truck? Perhaps but that’s not important now. His Hair was Glowing A Bright Yellow  And Clearly made out of Electricity. One of his arms Was Made out,  What seemed Like, Complete Magic.

“W-who are you?” Arthur asks, his voice Sounded Normal but He was Shaking and Clearly not wanting to make eye contact with Lewis. “I don’t know where I am- Heck I don’t even Know who I am or What I Am....You called me, Arthur Right? Is that my Name?”

He sounded so confused,  Almost everything he said was A question and Lewis didn’t think he could even Answer some of them.

‘He doesn’t remember Anything?’ Lewis thinks for a moment ‘This changes things’

_ Doesn't change the face that he is a murderer, kill him while you have the chance. _ The voice commented.

‘No... Not yet at least’ He replied to the voice 

“Yes, Your name is Arthur” Lewis Gives a Comforting Smiles “And I’m Lewis, ok?”

“I'm Arthur and your Lewis” he Repeated,  Lewis  nodded , It’s Sad How Good It felt for Someone to say his Name Without hate and Disgust. “Lewis How did I get here?” Arthurs Asks

“you Were Getting attacked By These Creatures So I brought you here to Protect you.” He  lied, He Couldn’t bring himself to Tell Him the truth.

‘Protect him from what? He Is Stronger than I Ever Was.  Hell He should be Protecting me’ Lewis Let out A chuckled At the thought.

“ok..” Arthur Finally Stands up but almost Instantly Hides Behinds Lewis, Letting out A scared Noises. 

“What’s Wrong?” Lewis asks, He turns to face the door to see A few of the Deadbeats and Some of the other Ghost’s Watching him, clearly Curious  about the new ghost. Lewis Just shot them a glare Then turned to the scared Arthur Who was currently Clinging onto his arm.

“It's alright They won’t hurt you; I'm going to protect you remember? I won’t let anyone hurt you” He says calmly Which seemed to make Arthur A little more relaxed  But he was Still scared to move so Lewis did the only logical thing he could think  of...

He picked him up Bridal style, Arthur let out a Yelp, “H-hey!” he stuttered out His Face going a Bit red “At least warn me First!”.

“Nope Your Reaction was totally Worth it” Lewis Smiled. “Besides you used a lot of Magic just Then  im Surprised that You could even  stand-up ”

‘I’ve never seen him this happy’ One of the deadbeat’s commented.

‘It’s nice to see him smile’ Another one said

'it's kinda weird....' The Third one said

Lewis Decided to ignore the comments and focus on making Arthur More comfortable. 

“Anyway, you can stay in my room It should be the safest one in the mansion” Lewis Says As heads towards the door, which causes the other ghosts and Dead Beats to run away “And that way I can keep a close eye on you”

“Oh ok” Arthur Said simply, resting his head on Lewis’s Shoulder “I like you, Lewis Your Probably the Nicest person I’ve Meet” Arthur mumbles as he starts to doze off. 

Lewis’s breath hitched As a Remembered what Vivi Had said to him. “ _ Arthur Told me about you he said ‘You were A nicest person he had Ever met’! _ ”. He tightened his grip on Arthur  as if he was going to Disappear in his arms 

“ _ It’s Alright Artie, I'll make it up to you I promise” _


	2. it's All his Fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sowwy for the short chapter school started up recently

_ It was Recess. _

_ Everyone was Running about, Laughing, playing games with each other. Everyone was Having fun except one... _

_ A Kid sitting by themselves, With Purple hair which Covered Their eyes, They Look Very uncomfortable. Trying not to make eye contact with Anyone. _

_ ‘Maybe their New?’ Arthur thought, He made his way towards him,  _ _ The _ _ kid notices But they Seemed to Scared to move or do anything so they just watch him. _

_ “Hey, your New Right?” Arthur Ask’s grinning “I haven’t seen you around Here Before” _

_ “S- _ _ si _ _ I-I Mean Yes” He stutters Out, He holds out his Hand “N-nice to meet you”. _

_ Arthur Gives him a confused look but shook his Hand anyway, “ _ _ I _ _ ' _ _ m _ _ Arthur Kingsman Nice to meet  _ _ ya _ _ !” _

_ The kid nods. _

_ “ _ _ i _ _ really Like your Hair, it looks Really soft” Arthur says Excitedly as He reaches to Move The kid’s fringe out of Their face, So Arthur could See Their Eyes, they let out an Embarrassed noise and Looked at the ground “ _ _ Woahhh _ _ Your Really Cute!” _

_ The kid Awkwardly looked back up at Him,  _ _ They _ _ had Pinkish purple eyes, Their face was Starting to turn red out of Embarrassment. “Y-you Think?” _

_ “Hell Yeah!” Arthur smiles, “You’ll be popular in no  _ _ time!- _ _ wait what is your name, Again?” _

_ They smiled  _ _ “o-oh  _ _ im _ _ Lew-” _

Arthur shot up awake, his heart was racing ...Well his Heart Soul Thing was Beating Rather quickly.

He looked around and found himself in a Bedroom, which was Not a complete mess like the one He First woke up on, which was mostly his own fault ‘This must be Lewis’s Room, I guess’

The room had Purple Flower Growing on the walls And the Occasional blue. The flowers were glowing, If Arthur Really  focused, He could See Which looked like a Yellow Flower growing It wasn’t Glowing as Bright as the others but It Was there at least.

Over all the Room Was Quite Calming But it looked like no one Has Been in here for a long time, laying on the Bed next to him We’re some deadbeats who looked like they were Supposed to be watching over him as He slept  But they Were all fast  a sleep .

It was kind of cute.

His mind was Racing with Questions after Questions ‘What is going on? Was that a memory or a Dream? It felt too real to be a Dream...?

“So, who was That......” He said out loud as he finally He sat up and Made his way towards the door. He Needed to Find Lewis, That Dream Was So Familiar but Who was that Kid? Did He know Him from Somewhere? His eyes...Looked so Familiar but Who was That!? 

He cautiously Opened the door and peaked his Head Out, No one was There. He quickly Sprinted out and Ran down  the corridor “Lewis!” He Called Out As he looked around.

One of the Knight Suit’s Stepped in front of him, “Is Something Wrong” It asks Causing Arthur To Jump slightly, “u-um N-not Exactly... I need to ask Lewis Something, Is He Here?”

“What  The Matter?” A voice Called out From Behind the  Knight, Who quickly moved out of the way,  It was Lewis But he Was In His Undead Form With a Concerned look on his Face. “Did Something Happen?”

Arthur shook his head “No I Just Had a weird Dream But it Felt Really Familiar”

“Familiar?” Lewis Asks,  Trying his best not to Show How Panicked He really was “Familiar How?”

‘please don’t remember the Cliff Please Don’t remember the Cliff OR  The Cave’ 

“Well I think it was Me  but As a Kid” Arthur Explained “I was At school and I saw another Kid By himself He look Very Uncomfortable So I went to say hi And I heard Myself Say my Name Was ‘Arthur Kingsman’?”

‘He’s Starting  to remembers! ’ Lewis Thought to himself as he Mentally Curses ‘he’s going to find Out What really Happened, I need to Fix This Quick ’

“Well It seems Like-”.

He was Cut off by the Knight quickly Getting on one Knee and Bowing “Your Highness”

Lewis and Arthur Looked at each Other confused then turned to look at the Knight.

Then it Clicked.  _ Oh..... _

“He’s Not a king That’s just his Last Name” Lewis Explained, But the Knight Just Shook its Head “Me And my Men will gladly Serve you” The knight said Clearly Ignoring what Lewis Just Said.

“t-that’s All right” Arthur let out an Awkward Laugh “I don’t Really need help at the moment”

The Knight Nodded, then stood Up. “If you need anything just Tell us” It said  Sincerely

Lewis just Sighed, then turned to face Arthur “Anyway Now that your Awake We Need to talk About your Powers”

“My powers?” Arthur Ask’s tilting his head.

“Yes, As far as I know Us Ghosts Have powers, But you-”

“I-I'm a Ghost?!” Arthur Yells, 

‘Oh no.....’

Sparks Started to Appear around him “Does that mean I Died!?  Ohgodohgod ” He was Starting to visibly Shake as Bright Yellow tears Filled his Eyes “Is that why I don’t Remember anything!? Did you Know the Whole time!?”

His hair started to Glow a Strong Yellow, As He gripped His head.

Lewis Need to act Quick, He doesn’t Blame him For acting the way he is, Finding out your dead and not be able to remember anything does that too you.

“Arthur Listen to Me-” he reached out to touch Him.

“d̶͍̝̂̍͝ǫ̴͕͊̆n̴͓̞͐͘͠'̵̘̖͚̑ t̴͙͋͐̚ ţ̷̢̜͚͔͈̳̯͇͊̃̀͑̿̏͋͑̓̉̅̃̕͝͝o̵̗͋̀̌͋́̏̋̎̅̆͝ų̵̨̨̳̦͔̖̘̣̩̤̘̬̤̈́͘͜c̸̬̱̪̯̦̑̈́́͂̏̓͛͆͘͜ͅh̴̪̭̟̳̔͛̏ ̵̳̩̞̙̱̯̣̪̯̰̼̠̝̪͚͙̄̒̂͗̑̕m̷̢̨̮͓̞̰͓͙͈̺̜͉̩̪͋̏̒̕e̵̡̧͔͈̙̬̥͚̟̖̠̟̙͍̊̓̈̊͛̍!” Arthur Yelled as  Electricity Shot out of Him and Hit Lewis, causing him to be pushed Away.

Lewis Was Starting to get mad ....Hell he wasn’t even Made HE was Annoyed. Annoyed Over the fact His Murderer Is stronger than him... Annoyed over the fact That He won’t be able to see his family again... Annoyed Over the fact Vivi Hates Him  _ And it's all  _ _ Arthur’s fault _ _ . _

All Arthur Fault...

_ All Arthur Fault _

** _ All Arthur Fault!? _ **

_ _ He tightens His fist’s as Purple Flames Appear around Them, He let out a growl as memories of the Cave started flooding back, The betrayal he felt as Arthur pushed Him, The Pain he felt as The Spikes Went Right Through Him, How his blood Filled his own Lungs, Cutting of his breathing.

“ ** _ Arthur!?” _ **


End file.
